


lovely home, lovely family

by RRHand



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Corny, Fluff, Gossip, Modern Era, Multi, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Suburbs, basically this is me fixing the lack of gossipy third pov geraskfer stories, geraskefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRHand/pseuds/RRHand
Summary: Mrs. Johnson doesn’t know what to think of her new neighbors. It's the D.C. suburbs, all pretty houses with manicured lawn and white fences, and she really isn't used to having interesting people around - interesting enough to make her pay real attention to what they do. Not that she's a gossip, but she likes knowing. And she wants to know.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	lovely home, lovely family

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, geraskefer nation! a little third pov story just so those three can flex their happy, healthy and three-way relationship in the suburbs. hope you like it!! see u guys in the end!

Mrs. Johnson doesn’t know what to think of her new neighbors. It's the D.C. suburbs, all pretty houses with manicured lawn and white fences, and she really isn't used to having interesting people around - interesting enough to make her pay real attention to what they do. Not that she's a gossip, but she likes _knowing._ And she wants to know. 

Not for any reason besides she's curious, if anyone asks. The family next door is perfectly respectable and friendly, if a bit unconventional. But it is 2020, Mrs. Johnson has a lesbian daughter and, as long as they are happy in whatever arrangement they have, she's happy for them - she's just noisy. 

They are four, in the light-salmon house next door. There's Ciri, the cutest little girl, full of blonde curls bobbing around and 5-year-old excitement. She was the first one that Mrs. Johnson met, when she was picking up her granddaughter from school - apparently they are in the same class. 

Then there's Jaskier - and that's where the trouble begins. Scratch that, that's where the peculiarity begins. He's a totally nice young man, around 26, if she had to guess, and Ciri's father. He was the one home when she took a homemade lasagna over as a welcome gift - turns out, he's some kind of big musician and works from home most days, because they have adapted the house to have a small studio in it. Mrs. Johnson thought about the sort of income they’ve to have to do this kind of thing, but quickly forgot about that - maybe he makes a lot, maybe they other two make plenty or maybe they have an inheritance laying around; as someone as experienced as her, she knows there's no way of being certain and that's not even the focus of her fascination. Jaskier briefly mentions his "partners", Geralt and Yennefer, and invites Mr. and Mrs. Johnson for dinner sometime to meet them. 

He doesn't specify if they're his romantic partners, both of them, or if they help him raise Ciri. Ciri doesn't all look like him, but those things can be deceiving. 

And if she thought that Geralt would be similar to Jaskier, she was wrong. Geralt is a tall, broad man with plain white hair - Mrs. Johnson has the idea to ask for his hair stylist, but he doesn't seem like he would appreciate the question - and he looks like an older and warier version of Ciri. He's a contrast to Jaskier not only physically, but his _energy_ \- if she adopted her daughter's vocabulary - is different too. While Jaskier is bright colors and flower crows that Ciri makes at school, Geralt is black clothes and a permanent scowl. 

Not that he was rude the first and only time she met him - she was in her front garden, early in the morning, elbows deep into dirt, when the De Rivia's - or the Vengerberd's or the Pankratz’s, Mrs. Johnson also would like to know - garage opened and Geralt came out on a huge black motorcycle. He nodded to her, already with his helmet on, and sped down the road. So, it wasn't rude, just wasn't Jaskier. Rumor has it that Geralt is a business partner of a security firm that he launched with his brothers when they got out of the army. 

The fourth person in the house, in Mrs. Johnson's opinion, is the most mysterious of the bunch, though. Yennefer Vengerberd, the beautiful and sophisticated woman that is Ciri's mother. All that she knows is that Yennefer works somewhere in the background of politics - at least, it's what Alana, from across the street, said; it seems that her son knows someone that works with someone else that recognized Yennefer in the Congress. Even if that's not true, she's important enough to have a driver come to pick her up every morning. 

Yennefer is also one of the best dressed women Mrs. Johnson has ever seen in her life. It's extra impressive with the fact that she leaves before 8 in the morning everyday with impeccable make-up, clothes that make her drool and extremely high heels. If Mrs. Johnson was younger and lived a different type of life, she'd envy Yennefer; as it is, she's just happy that Ciri will grow up with such an amazing role model. 

Besides being an important woman and always being dressed up, Yennefer is a very amiable and charming woman. She was the one that brought back the dish that Mrs. Johnson used for the lasagna, a few days later. The platter was full of chocolate chips cookies - Ciri's favorite, she explained. Yennefer accepted the invite to drink a cup of coffee - or tea, really it was a bit late in the day - and Mrs. Johnson had a very pleasant 45 minutes visit. She never got around to confirming that Yennefer worked in politics, but learned that she's 29, like Geralt, and that they moved to the suburbs to give Ciri a more tranquil and safer childhood. 

But she still doesn't know anything, really, Mrs. Johnson thinks while she adds a few seedlings to her garden and considers if she should ask Frank to paint their fence again.

"Good morning, neighbor!" Jaskier's voice pulls her from her reverie. 

He's leaning against the fence that stands between their properties, wearing a floral shirt with half the buttons open and with two cups in his hands. Mrs. Johnson gets up and leans against the fence too - it does seem like a perfect moment for a break. 

"Morning, Jaskier! How are you?" 

"I'm good, Lara, I'm," he cuts himself and offers one of the drinks. "Lemonade? And yeah, I'm good! And you guys?"

"Oh, we're fine, really. How about your family?"

Jaskier gives her one of those soft smiles that he reserves for talks about his partners and kid. "They're fine too," he waves his free hand around. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

She clutches her shirt above her heart with one hand and jokes. "Does that mean that you didn't want to just chit-chat with me on this lovely day?" 

Jaskier laughs. His laugh is delightful, truly contagious, and Mrs. Johnson smiles back. He rests both forearms in the fence.

"Well, that too, but I was told, by my wife, to make sure to NOT, under any circumstance, forget to mention it to you," he says and winks at her giggle. _Wife_ , he said and she imagines Jaskier is talking about Yennefer, so how does Geralt fit in all this?

"You should tell me, then," Mrs. Johnson answers, curiosity picked. 

"It's not much, but we wanted to know if you and Frank would be interested in coming to our barbecue this weekend. It's gonna be our first in the new house and we wanted to share this moment if you two, since you made sure we were so well welcomed."

If anyone looked closer, they might see a little shine in Mrs. Johnson's eyes - they really are the sweetest.

"Darling, are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't worry about that, Lara, we are big believers in _the more, the merrier_."

Mrs. Johnson laughs and nods. "Alright then, I'll make sure Frank doesn't have anything planned!" 

"That's great!" he says and she passes the, now empty, cup back. "I have to get back," Jaskier jerks his chin to the house, "but I'll see you Saturday!"

"See you!" She waves and gets back to her flowers; there's always work to do. 

The week flies and sooner than later, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson are being led into their lovely home and then, their backyard. The house is lovely, though Yennefer doesn't waste much time showing around before leading them to the outside part of the property. Different from her own house, where she created a vegetable garden and a deck area, her neighbors put a big pool and some sofas and chaise loungers. 

In the pool, little Ciri is splashing around with Jaskier, and Geralt is in the grills, taking care of the meat.

"Dad! Dad! Look how high Daddy can throw me!" Ciri screams for Geralt, apparently, while Yennefer shows Mrs. Johnson the table to put the food on. Then Jaskier is throwing the girl high in the air just to catch her before she hits the water and Geralt claps, an amused expression in his face. 

"Guys, c'mon, what did we talk about throwing stuff in the air?" Yennefer asks, drawing attention to them. 

"We should find another thing to play," Ciri says, gloomy, then turns to Mrs. Johnson and opens up a smile. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson!" Jaskier waves at them with the hand that isn't keeping Ciri afloat. Geralt leaves the grill and approaches them. 

"You see, Mrs. Johnson," Yennefer says next to her, "raising Ciri is hard work because we have to do the double," she winks, "for Jaskier too."

Geralt laughs, hugging Yennefer from behind and resting his hands on her waist, at the same time Jaskier hollers a _"hey!"_ from the pool. 

"Hi there," Geralt puts his hand forward and she shakes it, followed by Frank. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Geralt, their husband."

 _Their husband_. Damn, she should have really seen this coming. 

"Hi, Geralt, I'm Lara and this is Frank. You have a lovely family and a lovely home, huh?"

And with Jaskier's and Ciri's laughter in the background, he answers. "Yes, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are super welcome! if you enjoy my work, please consider supporting me! see you guys next time!


End file.
